Une histoire à Deux
by Miko Dono
Summary: il faut être deux pour construire un couple, mais ce n'est pas une simple question de rencontre seulement mais de volonté de poursuivre sur cette voie. ne dit on pas qu'il faut être deux pour danser le tango
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire à deux.**

**COUPLE I : KERENSKI ET HELEN**

**ELLE**

Je le connais depuis un an, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était lors d'un séminaire organisé sur le lancement d'une nouvelle offre informatique destinée à des applications très pointues dans la sécurité mais elle avait des applications militaires.

L'assistance se composait principalement de membres de corps d'armée et des responsables de quelques groupes ayant les moyens financiers nécessaires à l'acquisition de ce type de software et hardware. Il tranchait parmi l'assistance, je me souviens que ce jour là il portait un pantalon noir et un Tee-shirt gris, je n'ai pas pu décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu, c'est confus dans ma tête mais ce qui avait prédominé c'est le sentiment que quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé dans mon petit monde tranquille. Tout en lui est massif et impressionnant, son regard glacial qui vous transperce et semble mettre à nue tout ce que je pouvais chercher à cacher et sa stature, même aux côtés de ces soldats de formations qui semble toujours aux garde à vous.

A la fin de la journée de présentation il vint me voir et m'invita à prendre un verre, je ne sais pas comment je me retrouvai dans ce bar de Manhattan à boire et manger en sa compagnie, j'avais toute son attention soudain son regard accrocha celui de quelqu'un, je me retournai et la vit, brune pas très grande, 1m 75 peut-être, un regard aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison et derrière elle deux hommes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les reconnaître, puisque déjà elle faisait demi-tour et entraînait ses compagnons, tout ce qui me parvint fut un « eh » du brun qui l'accompagnait, le blond se contenta de la suivre.

Georgi décrocha son portable et dit merci. Je sus alors qu'il la connaissait. J'oubliais aussitôt cette femme, puisque son attention se concentra sur moi à nouveau, ce fut le début de notre histoire si je peux qualifier ce que je vis avec lui d'histoire.

Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de prolixe en parole mais c'est un compagnon agréable chaque moment passé avec lui est un pur enchantement pour moi.

Deux mois ont passé depuis notre rencontre, son groupe a acheté notre nouvelle offre, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'appris qu'il travaillait pour le groupe W.

Notre compagnie s'occupe normalement de livrer et d'installer le matériel et de former le personnel qui y travaillera, mais pour eux cela ne se passa pas comme cela, il se présenta un jour aux portes de XENOTECH dans un fourgon spécial il était accompagné de cette femme, elle était aussi brune qu'il était blond, et aussi glaciale que lui.

Je ne l'avais pas reconnue mais l'ingénieur et les deux gardes qui m'accompagnaient si, Joy Arden, la garde du corps de Largo Winch l'homme le plus riche de la planète, le playboy aux milles conquêtes.

En présence des autres Georgi se montra discret mais lorsqu'ils se retirèrent, et que seule Joy demeura il m'embrassa enfin et se tourna vers elle.

G : « Joy, je te présente Helen Kerr, chercheur chez XENOTECH. »

J : « ravie de faire votre connaissance, Kerenski c'est pas que je veux te presser mais je sens que Largo et Simon me prépare un mauvais coup. »

G : « arrête Largo est coincé dans la tour pour toute la journée. »

J : « peut être mais ils ont été trop calmes, pas de virée pas de blondasse au cerveau inversement proportionnel au tour de poitrine. »

G : « tu es jalouse…

J : « non…..NON je te dis alors arrête avec ça. »

Georgi avait un air qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas très convaincu. Mais il pressa un peu la cadence, je ne sais pas si elle a eu raison ou tort puisqu'il ne m'en parla pas par la suite.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas beaucoup de chose concernant son passé et son job, il m'a bien dit qu'il travaillait à la tour du groupe W, et qu'il était informaticien lorsque je me suis étonné des mesures prises pour le transport et la présence de la garde du corps il me répondit c'est la procédure.

Je ne savais pas qu'être informaticien était dangereux, lors de notre première nuit ensemble (entre nous ce fut mémorable) je découvris que Georgi ne quittait jamais son arme.

Huit mois, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu avant qu'il ne me présente à sa famille, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai cru qu'il allait me présenter à ses parents.

Enfin le grand soir, s'il savait comme je suis anxieuse, il passe me chercher à mon appartement, j'ai quitté tôt le bureau afin de me préparer, tiens la voiture ralentit, on pénètre dans un parking, tous les niveaux sont frappés d'un immense W, le dernier niveau le quatre sa voiture s'arrête tout autour de nous des voitures d'un luxe inouï, il se gare et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur et arrivons au hall, je ne m'étais donc pas trompée nous sommes au groupe, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici, mais tout en nous dirigeant vers la file d'ascenseur les gardes le saluent avec respect.

Il insère la carte et tape un code, et hop direction le soixante-deuxième étage, la porte s'ouvre et je le suis, il arrive devant une porte insère sa carte une nouvelle fois et compose un code avant de la pousser, et me voilà.

Il y a un homme assis à son bureau qui semble travailler prés de lui adossée à ce bureau Joy plus loin sur un fauteuil un petit brin est affalé à regarder un match de foot sur un écran géant.

- « c'est pas trop tôt on a failli attendre. »

- « Simon calme-toi. »

-« il a raison Simon, tu es effrayant quand tu t'y mets. »

- « Joy, tu es jalouse parce que je suis plus drôle et plus amusant que toi. »

J : « dans tes rêves mon petit Simon. »

S : « petit, c'est toi la petite. »

Amusé Largo suivait la dispute entre ses deux amis, il adorait voir Joy se mettre en colère, puis prenant en pitié Simon qui risquait gros il éclata de rire et enlaça Joy pour la calmer.

L : « Joy reconnais que tu manques un peu d'humour tout de même. »

G : « alors, la récréation est terminée. Helen permets moi de te présenter ma famille, Largo Winch mon patron, Simon le clown et Wonder Joy. »

Joy se contenta d'un regard noir et Simon se lança dans une longue diatribe pour se disculper de l'étiquette de clown que lui a collé Georgi.

Durant ce repas je découvris un autre Georgi, celui avec une famille, pourtant quand il me les a présentés il a dit mon patron donc ils sont tous collègues mais leur comportement n'est pas celui de collègues même proches.

La soirée fut agréable, il était minuit quand nous avons pris congé, Simon aussi. Nous avons laissé Largo et Joy seuls, il existe entre ces deux là une tension que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer.

Mais tout n'est pas rose, souvent à l'improviste son téléphone sonne alors c'est la métamorphose totale, il devient froid coupant précis à la suite de cela il pouvait disparaître pendant des jours entiers, je sais que cela survient quand le groupe est en proie à des attaques terroristes, il est le moins exposé voilà une inquiétude de moins, mais Joy qui est la plus exposée bien que moins démonstratif je sais qu'à chaque blessure et chaque attente était une sorte de mise en stand by, les garçons arrêtaient de vivre, leur temps se passait dans les couloirs des hôpitaux et les salles d'attentes.

Je hais ces moments d'incertitudes, ces moments où tout ne tient qu'à un fil, depuis le dîner, j'ai appris à connaître un peu mieux Joy, c'est une femme étonnante, sa vie s'écoule entourée d'homme et d'armes à feux pourtant elle est d'une féminité ensorcelante, elle ne s'en rend peut être pas compte mais les hommes se retournent sur son passage, mais pour elle des fois j'ai l'impression que sa vie se résume à l'Intel Unit.

Fausse impression, il y a de cela quelques jours je l'ai entendue parler avec quelqu'un, je doute que quiconque soit au courant de cette histoire.

C'est dur de tenir avec ces menaces qui planent mais je ferais de mon mieux, même si au fond de moi je sais que Georgi ne se livrera jamais totalement à moi et qu'une part de son passé me sera toujours inaccessible.

Un an j'ai eu le temps de décider et j'ai décidé de faire front et de construire mon couple avec lui, un an c'est le délai qu'on s'est fixé ou plutôt qu'il a fixé afin de me laisser décider car selon ses propres mots plus tard il sera difficile de faire marche arrière.

Mais je ne le veux pas j'ai trouvé l'homme qui fera mon bonheur, ce soir en compagnie des autres je vais le présenter à ma famille.

**LUI**

Un an, cela fait un an que je connais Helen à présent, 365 jours c'est beaucoup et peu à la fois. Aucune de mes liaisons n'a tenu la distance, comment le pourraient elles ? Quand elles ne me trahissent pas elles n'arrivent pas à supporter la vie qui est la mienne, journées de 24h des fois lorsque la commission se met de la partie, depuis Montréal et Diana agent de la commission c'est le calme plat depuis trois ou quatre mois, encore heureux j'ai pu me donner une chance avec Helen, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, les attaques ont repris qu'importe Helen semble s'accommoder de cette vie quelque peu chaotique (quel doux euphémisme).

La première fois fut lors de cette présentation, je m'y suis rendue sous prétexte d'acheter le produit en fait Del Ferril semble s'intéresser cette compagnie et souhaiterait l'intégrer au groupe W.

Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais et puis c'est tout. Bref, à la fin de la journée de présentation, je l'ai invitée à manger, pour mon malheur Largo et Simon semblaient avoir entendu de ce nouveau bar eux aussi, mais à toute chose malheur est bon, Joy fut la première à pénétrer dans le lieu dés qu'elle me vit, elle comprit mon désir de discrétion. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a réussi à les entraîner vers un autre endroit.

Le lendemain j'appris par Simon que Joy les avait invités chez elle et qu'elle leur avait fait la cuisine. Un détail sa cuisine est très bonne, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait marcher le jour où elle a laissé entendre qu'elle était bonne cuisinière, j'ai demandé à voir et rien à dire bonne cuisinière, une hôtesse parfaite et une amante fabuleuse. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, personne n'en a entendu parler elle et moi sommes doués pour la dissimulation mais l'un comme l'autre en gardons un bon souvenir.

Cela commença à ce moment précis, Joy était la seule au courant mais elle ne dit jamais un mot, le lendemain de cette soirée, elle me jeta un simple regard avant de se plonger dans son boulot.

Je fis mon rapport et fit la demande pour l'achat d'un appareil, pour des raisons évidentes il était hors de questions que XENOTECH fasse la livraison, je partis donc en compagnie de Joy récupérer le matériel. Je fis les présentations.

J'ai bien vu que les gardes reconnaissaient Joy mais Helen non jusqu'à ce que je dise son nom, c'est ce jour là qu'elle a su où je travaillais.

Je sais que c'est blessant pour elle, mais je garde encore en mémoire Marissa et sa trahison, est ce que je parviendrais un jour à oublier peu probable, je vis et compose avec mais j'en ai tiré l'enseignement nécessaire.

Huit longs mois de tâtonnement avant de la présenter à l'Intel, ma famille.

A notre entrée chacun était à sa place, Largo travaillant à son bureau avec l'aide de Joy, Simon affalé dans son fauteuil regardant une retransmission d'un match de coupe d'Europe. Il fut le premier à nous voir, et sans crier gare il se lança dans l'une de ces disputes dont il a le secret avec Joy. J'aime les voir comme ça. L'espace d'un soir nous arrivons à oublier la commission, le conseil et les menaces en tous genres, du haut de notre tour de verre nous redevenons des gens ordinaires avec nos petites histoires.

Mon regard a croisé celui de Joy, j'y ai lu un encouragement, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus encouragé à persévérer, elle est celle qui comprend le mieux mes hésitations.

Assis à cette table je me fis une remarque, l'attachement que nous ressentons les uns envers les autres est réel, pourtant ce qui me relie moi aux deux autres c'est Joy, elle comprend réellement ce qui se passe en moi, si l'affection de Largo et Simon existe elle ne peut remplacer la compréhension, je crois bien que sans elle je me serais retrouvé isolé des deux autres, ils semblent venir d'un monde dans lequel je n'ai pas ma place.

Un an, c'est si vite passé, ce soir elle me présente sa famille, Largo et les autres m'accompagnent nous annoncerons officiellement mon mariage avec Helen Kerr.


	2. Chapter 2

**COUPLE II : JOY ET RAVEN.**

**LUI**

La première fois que je l'ai croisée c'était lors d'une réception du groupe W, elle s'est encadrée à l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie de Winch et de son ami, il souriait, sa main posée sur ses hanches, l'ami lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant, je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Les deux hommes la quittèrent bientôt, Largo parlait à une rousse incendiaire pendant que Simon faisait le clown devant une blonde sculpturale, Joy s'est retirée dans un coin dégagé de la salle d'où elle avait une vue d'ensemble de la salle, elle se fondait bien dans le décor, à l'aise elle semblait plongée dans une discussion animée avec Sara Andrews une artiste assez en vogue cette année.

En m'approchant d'elles, je saisis quelques brides de leur discussion elles semblaient en désaccord sur les mérites du cubisme et de l'impressionnisme (y a-t-il un rapport entre les deux courant de peinture ? Aucune idée.)

Elle avait donc de la conversation, bien, elle m'intéressait mais avait elle de la conversation ou pas, elle en avait.

Durant le reste de la soirée elle ne quitta pas son petit perchoir et moi j'étais de plus en plus séduit par cette femme.

Lorsque je me décidai enfin à l'approcher et que nous entamions notre discussion Largo Winch décida de s'en aller. Elle me laissa son numéro de téléphone.

Je ne l'ai pas rappelée sur le coup, mais deux jours plus tard, elle était en Autriche avec Winch, il assistait à un sommet avec des pays du golfe. Je lui proposai de dîner ensemble à son retour, ce qu'elle accepta.

A cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs nous avions du mal à faire coïncider nos emplois du temps respectif si bien que les bref moments que nous passions ensembles étaient précieux.

Au début nous avons parlé, nous nous sommes découvert et au-delà des apparences et des ragots de la presse j'ai découvert une femme digne d'être connue, son désir de discrétion rejoignait le mien, souvent nous nous retrouvions à mon appartement ou au sien, nous mangions buvions riions et faisions l'amour par forcément dans cet ordre.

J'aimais être avec cette femme pourtant même quand la plus brûlante des passions nous emportait je sentais une part d'elle loin de moi.

Si on me demandait d'associer Joy à un animal je dirais une panthère, même au repos elle semble aux aguets.

Notre histoire durait depuis quatre mois lorsque le monde extérieur nous rattrapa et s'immisça dans notre histoire.

C'était un dimanche, la journée commença le plus normalement, nous avions fait l'amour mangé ri et fait des projets pour la journée, il était midi passé quand nous avons décidé de quitter le lit, Joy sous la douche je m'installai sur le canapé et me mis à lire le journal du dimanche, en ce matin de juin le soleil tapait fort alors je restai en short lorsqu'on sonna.

J'ouvris la porte et là devant moi se tenait Simon Ovronnaz en personne.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus gêné, c'est à ce moment que Joy apparut à la porte elle portait une petite robe d'été rose pale (je ne sais pas si la couleur lui sied, mais on dira que oui.) une serviette à la main elle séchait ses cheveux qui avaient poussé et qui lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules.

J : « Simon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

S : « euh… apparemment je tombe mal, je repasserai plus tard….

En disant cela Simon n'arborait pas son habituel sourire lourd de sous entendus, au contraire il semblait perdu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a repartir Joy le retint, alors Simon sembla se décontracter comme s'il se déchargeait d'un lourd poids, doucement Joy l'a attiré vers le canapé que je venais de quitter.

J : « dis moi. »

S : « tu crois qu'une femme peut m'aimer. »

J : « parce que moi je ne suis pas une femme. »

Normalement il aurait du réagir à cette pique et lui lancer une pique, mais non, un faible sourire pointa.

J : « oui, tu es digne d'être aimé. Tu es l'ami sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter alors arrête si elle ne peut voir au dessus des apparences et découvrir les trésors que tu caches si soigneusement c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, alors ne te laisse pas abattre. »

S : « oui, mais qui suis-je ? Je suis l'ami du milliardaire Largo Winch, son bouffon….

Je vis Joy se mettre en colère.

J : « ça suffit, tu es son meilleur ami mais aussi son garde du corps alors arrête de te rabaisser de la sorte. »

Elle se mit à genou et lui dit quelque chose mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais il retrouva le sourire et ce sourire goguenard, il repartit comme il était venu.

Nous sommes sortis ce jour là et promenés dans les parcs de NY. La Joy que je connais n'a rien de violent elle est mystérieuse secrète mais pas violente alors comment peut elle être garde du corps ?

La journée se termina rapidement pour moi, et la semaine commença.

Nous nous voyions rarement pendant la semaine, un soir nous nous sommes croisés à une réception, elle arrivait en compagnie de trois hommes, Largo était en compagnie d'un mannequin en vogue, Simon était accompagnée d'une blonde petite mais bien faite de sa personne et le dernier donnait le bras à Joy, dés qu'ils accédèrent à la salle, ils se déployèrent Joy prit place sur le petit promontoire en compagnie de la masse de muscle tandis que les deux autres faisaient des politesses aux présents.

Je croise Winch régulièrement dans les réceptions, comme chaque communauté au bout de quelques temps on se connaît tous, nous nous saluâmes donc courtoisement et puis Simon arriva il me salua un peu plus familièrement, de loin je vis Joy faire discrètement signe au russe qui lui emboîta le pas.

Je fus ce jour là officiellement présenté à la famille. Kerenski se montra froidement poli, Largo également, si Joy ne remarqua pas sa réaction elle ne m'échappa pas à moi je l'ai vu se raidir lorsque machinalement j'enlaçai Joy, trois pairs d'yeux se fixèrent sur moi et …..

J'appris à connaître sa famille, Kerenski me traita froidement dés le départ et cela ne changea pas, Simon était amical et me faisait bon accueil, il se départit de sa bonhomie une seule fois quand il menaça de me tuer si je faisais souffrir Joy. Et enfin Largo Winch, lui je ne le comprenais pas, dés que j'arrivai dans les parages il faisait des pieds et des mains pour monopoliser l'attention de Joy.

Elle semble occuper une place particulière dans la vie de chacun des trois hommes, de même pour eux dans sa vie.

Tout avait normalement commencé lors de cette journée fatidique, le soleil s'est levé et j'ai quitté les bras de Joy pour me préparer, et chacun partit, de toute façon nous nous recroiserions durant la journée puisque je devais déjeuner Winch au sujet du contrat de rachat de XENOTECH.

Le repas commença normalement lorsque soudain, un groupe armé surgit dans la salle du restaurant. Alors que de partout des cris surgissait Joy avait attiré Largo à elle et discrètement lui remit une arme et lorsque le chef du commando s'approcha afin de s'emparer de lui, il la trouva face à lui, son visage si doux habituellement était devenu un masque de glace debout elle faisait barrage de son corps et lorsque voulut l'écarter elle le repoussa violemment dans le même mouvement elle fit basculer Largo derrière le muret, je vis Simon le suivre et bientôt un combat s'engagea entre les deux adversaires, debout j'assistai impuissant et effrayé à ce déchaînement de violence que je ne m'expliquai pas, l'assaillant d'un coup de pied magistral dans le thorax envoya Joy dans le décor en voyant cela, Winch se leva en criant son nom.

Tout s'accéléra ensuite, deux coups de feux retentirent dans ma tête, un corps qui tombe et Joy arme au poing.

Je n'ai pas pu supporter cet aspect de sa personnalité puisque lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi je m'écartai violemment. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, elle le comprit parfaitement, dans son oreillette elle demanda à Kerenski d'identifier les assaillants.

Déjà les secours et la presse arrivaient sur les lieux.

Je croise Joy pour la première fois depuis la fin de notre histoire, elle arrive au bras de Winch Simon au bras de la même fille que celle de cette réception où je fus présenté à la famille et Kerenski arrive seul ce soir on annonce ses fiançailles avec Helen Kerr.

**ELLE**

Comme à chaque fois que Largo apparaît quelque part le volume des discussions baissent, du temps de Nério c'était la même chose, j'ai horreur de cela mais je fais avec.

Ce soir nous fêtons les fiançailles de Kerenski et Helen, je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ils le méritent surtout lui, plus qu'aucun de nous il a droit au bonheur, en vérifiant la salle une énième fois mon regard croise celui de Raven.

Je l'ai rencontré à l'une de ses ennuyeuses réceptions où Largo se rend régulièrement, car selon le conseil il ne fait pas suffisamment d'apparition en public.

Bientôt nous nous séparâmes, Simon surveillait la population de femmes de moins de trente ans blonde pendant que Largo réservait son attention à une greluche rousse, franchement qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve. Je vais finir par m'énerver, respire ma vieille ma soirée a été un calvaire jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise son regard, Raven, il porte bien son nom, brun 1m90 et des muscles, brrr…

Je suis peut être amoureuse de mon milliardaire de patron pour ne pas dire complètement folle de lui mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant, nos regard se sont croisés pendant un bref instant.

Je n'y ai plus pensé durant toute la soirée puis vers la fin il est venu vers moi, je lui ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone, il m'a rappelé deux jours plus tard.

Tout commença ce jour là.

Quatre mois de bonheur, fragile et si précieux. Même Kerenski n'est pas au courant, rien n'est encore sûr alors pourquoi en parler.

Je crois que Raven malgré ce qu'il a lu dans la presse ne réussit pas à faire le lien entre la garde du corps et la femme avec qui il partage sa vie. Il faut reconnaître que mon travail avec Largo c'est tout, bodygard, nounou, secrétaire tout y passe et bien sûr cavalière lorsque selon ses propres dires il a besoin d'une femme belle et intelligente. Dis tout de suite que je suis une bête de foire.

Et voilà je m'emballe, Raven avait une façon de me traiter si délicate que je fondais en sa présence, pourtant je savais que je n'étais pas amoureuse, il existait entre nous une affection certaine de même que la complicité mais pas d'amour, j'ai aimé deux hommes dans ma vie, le premier fut John, John Donovan, si la CIA ne s'était pas mise de la partie et si nous avions su qui était la taupe nul doute que notre histoire aurait duré, mais à quoi bon s'appesantir sur le passé le deuxième c'est Largo, je l'aime toujours mais j'ai choisi de freiner afin de faire le tri dans mes émotions, la peur, elle a une si grande place dans ma vie qu'elle la dirige je dois la maîtriser avant d'avancer, pourtant en voyant que Largo ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses entre nous j'ai décidé de tout tenter afin de réussir mon couple avec Raven malgré les difficultés.

Dans l'ensemble l'Intel a été égale à elle-même, seul bémol, Largo il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il est jaloux…. Non non ma fille pas d'illusions, on se calme.

Raven, avocat d'affaire et comme si le monde n'était pas suffisamment petit, il fallait que le cabinet où il était associé soit celui qui traite le dossier de rachat de XENOTECH, il représente ces derniers.

Le déjeuner se passait normalement jusqu'à l'intervention de la commission. Une autre histoire qui n'a pas tenu, il n'a pas pu supporter la Joy garde du corps, Largo a suivi mon regard et l'a vu, son étreinte se raffermit autour de ma taille, Simon et Kerenski se rapprochent aussi, nous ferons toujours front commun dans l'adversité.

Les leçons reçues nous ont été enseignées de la plus dure des manières.


	3. Chapter 3

**COUPLE III : SIMON ET VALERIE.**

**ELLE**

Simon, je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme, il est une énigme pour moi la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ce fut lors d'une virée en boîte entre copine on fêtait la promotion de Lili, elle était devenue chef de projet chez SEMTV. Que de chemin parcouru depuis son arrivée à la boîte.

Les filles étaient sur la piste et se défoulaient comme des malades, moi je n'arrivais pas à suivre, lorsqu'il m'aborda. Lorsque je le vis la première fois je l'ai tout de suite catalogué dans la rubrique dragueur invétéré, et c'est ce qu'il est durant tout la nuit il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire et lui parle.

Je délaissai mes amies pour finir ma soirée avec Simon, ses fringues étaient colorées la chemise d'un bleu électrique sur un pantalon en cuir noir, dehors le videur de la boîte le salue amicalement tandis que le voiturier ramenaient sa voiture, nous partons et bientôt nous arrivons en vue du groupe W.

V : « tu bosses ici ? »

S : « je bosse et vis ici tu viens. »

Première nouvelle.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur et direction le soixante et unième étage, la suite fut une nuit mémorable et un réveil traumatisant, alors que nous dormions profondément la tornade brune fit irruption, Joy, je parle de Joy, elle est rentrée en coup de vent dans l'appart et tira Simon du lit, lorsque je la vis je pris peur je croyais que c'était sa femme et qu'elle voulait lui faire sa fête.

J : « où est il ? Où est encore passé Largo ? »

S : « Joy, c'est un grand garçon laisse le, il doit être avec Melissa.»

J : « il pourrait prévenir, bon sang, je le sentais venir ce coup, il était trop tranquille et bien sûr tu l'as couvert hein. »

S : « voyons Joy tu me connais….

J : « c'est pour ça que je te pose la question…….. (Sa voix se fait plus douce, plus féline et doucement elle se penche sur lui jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien)

S : « euh…… Joy je te présente Valérie Blake…… Valérie je te présente Joy.

Avant que Valérie ne puisse répondre Largo s'encadre dans la porte mais ne voit pas Joy,

L : « Simon, si Joy te demande où j'ai été on y a été ensemble…… quoi Simon qu'est ce qu'il y a.

J (en apparaissant à Largo) : ce qu'il essaie de te dire avec discrétion c'est que je suis déjà au courant. Alors où étais tu ?

S : « c'est pas que je m'ennuie de vos petites scènes de ménage mais j'aimerais me lever et Valérie aussi. »

J : « oh ! Pardon Simon….. Je suis navrée pour le dérangement Mlle. »

L : « pourquoi tu ne t'excuses pas quand tu fais peur à mes petites amies. »

S : « oh le con. »

En disant cela Simon avait l'air vraiment désespéré. Joy elle se contenta d'incendier Winch d'un de ces regards avant de le traîner derrière elle.

V : « tu es sûr que c'est lui le patron. »

S : « en tout cas il signe le chèque à la fin du mois. »

On prit le temps de se changer avant de rejoindre les deux autres, j'ai rencontré Largo Winch quand je dirai cela aux filles.

Pressons…..

Nous avons pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, Largo Winch, sa garde du corps, plus Kerenski le repas est délicieux, personnellement je suis un peu gênée mais personne ne semble s'en apercevoir puisque toute l'attention est concentrée sur Joy et Largo l'un faisant la tête et l'autre essayant de se faire pardonner sous les sarcasmes des deux autres.

On dirait un vieux couple installé dans ses petites habitudes, en fait tous les quatre réagissent comme une entité unique.

Nous avons continué à nous voir aussi régulièrement que possible vue ses déplacements fréquents avec Largo et Joy.

Noua avons continué à ce rythme pendant deux mois avant que ne surviennent l'incident, l'incident en question était un article paru dans la presse à scandale, où l'on voyait une photo de lui et Joy enlacés en train de s'embrasser sous le gui en riant, la photo datait des fêtes de l'an passé mais une autre photo était accolée à celle-ci, elle les montrait se disputant une tranche de cake.

A son retour je l'attendais de pied ferme, depuis leur arrivée à la tête du groupe il s'était habitué à cette mascarade moi, mon couple était neuf et encore incertain et Joy une femme si belle et séduisante que toute femme se sent menacée par sa présence quasi continuelle auprès de son mec.

- « tu es folle Valérie, tu veux bousiller ton couple pour cette photo dans la presse à scandale. »

V : « comprends moi Stéphanie, si tu avais vu la façon qu'elle a de lui parler et d'accéder à ses requêtes. Comment vous expliquer la situation, ses liens avec Largo et Simon sont intense….

Incapable d'exprimer son idée Valérie fit un signe désespéré de ses main comme pour signifier qu'elle laisser tomber sa tentative d'explication.

Stéph : « écoute, Joy Arden ne peut représenter une menace pour ton couple. Gérard a assisté à une réception du groupe où Largo y a assisté en compagnie d'un mannequin, quand un mec s'est approché de Joy, apparemment son petit ami du moment, toujours est il qu'en voyant ça Winch n'a pas apprécié puisqu'il a quitté la réception en catimini en laissant derrière lui son garde du corps de la soirée puisque Joy Arden assistait à cette réception en tant qu'invitée. Son équipe de sécurité était sur les dents et Joy surtout……

V : « et alors il voulait peut être passer un moment avec sa petite amie. »

Stéph : « non, la fille est restée ce qui a obligé toute son équipe à se mettre au boulot. Joy Arden ne sera à personne d'autre que Winch, il n'aime pas voir les mecs roder autour d'elle. »

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna dans le bureau que partageaient les deux jeunes femmes dans la station TV.

V : « oui ?...qui ? Joy Arden (Stéphanie lève les yeux soudain intéressée par la discussion)…….. Dites lui de monter.

Joy quitta la réception et se dirigea en direction du trentième étage.

Elle sentait le regard des gens peser sur elle et des murmures se lever sur son passage, on la reconnaissait et tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage impressionné par son regard glacial. Du bureau Valérie la vit arriver et la trouva encore plus impressionnante que dans son souvenir, pourtant elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle malgré cela elle réussissait le prodige de donner au gens l'impression d'être tout petit face à elle, en cet instant précis elle n'en menait pas large.

V : « dis Stéph si je me cache sous le bureau tu crois qu'elle me verra ? »

St : « arrête c'est pas un vampire. »

V : « on voit bien que tu ne l'a jamais vue en colère ou s'entraînant au tir. »

Joy continuait de s'approcher du bureau et se demander toujours ce qu'elle faisait ici. Enervée comme pas possible elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

J : « qu'est ce qui vous a pris de dire de pareilles choses à Simon, vous mériteriez que je fasse de votre vie un calvaire sans fin. »

V : « de quoi je me mêle, ce qui se passe entre Simon et moi ne concerne que nous. »

J : « FAUX, si tu t'attaques à lui de la sorte et le blesse cela nous concerne nous sa famille, si tu ne l'aimes pas éloigne toi de lui ou tu le regretteras. »

V : « qui es tu pour parler à sa place ? c'est à cause de toi tout cela, il n'y en a que pour toi, dés que quelque chose va mal pour toi, il laisse tout tomber pour s'occuper de toi et moi dans tout cela ? »

Joy tombait des nues, elle avait fait tout ce cinéma pour de vulgaires photos dans la presse à scandales et les visites à l'hôpital après leur dernière petite escarmouche contre la commission.

Les yeux de Joy qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient exprimé que de la colère se teintèrent de mépris.

J : « tout ça pour une banale histoire de jalousie, estime toi heureuse que Simon t'aime sinon je te jure que tu n'aurais pas passé la journée. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est bien celui-ci Simon est un frère pour moi et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir alors si tu ne veux pas continuer avec lui, ne le laisse pas s'attacher plus encore. »

En s'apprêtant à sortir elle buta sur Simon qui se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte.

Joy eut l'air gêné, alors : « un mot et je te tue Simon. » mais le ton était affectueux. Ce dernier se contenta de s'approcher et de l'embrasser sur le front, avant de lui murmurer un merci.

Elle partit laissant Simon et Valérie seuls, Stéphanie ayant quitté le bureau en compagnie de Joy.

Nous nous sommes réconciliés ce jour-là mais quelque chose s'est brisé dans notre relation, la confiance peut-être qu'il plaçait en moi.

Les mots ont peut être dépassé ma pensée, mais l'amour que je lui porte est tellement fort et la liberté avec laquelle il agissait avec Joy était telle qu'il était difficile de ne pas douter de la nature des liens qui existent entre eux.

Ce soir j'accompagne Simon à la réception organisée par les Kerr afin d'annoncer les fiançailles de Kerenski et Helen Kerr.

Nos rapports ont retrouvé une certaine sérénité, et doucement je regagne sa confiance, j'appréhende de mieux en mieux les rapports existant entre ces quatre êtres d'exception surtout depuis une certaine prise d'otage où Joy a été blessée.

J'ai découvert un autre Simon, moins drôle plus dur veillant jalousement sur sa famille comme il dit si bien.

Joy, elle, est plus défiante à mon égard, elle semble guetter le moindre de mes faux pas, j'ai entendu Simon lui dire de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, ce à quoi elle répondit.

- « comment veux tu que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas aller au-delà des apparences. Surtout en ce qui vous concerne les gars. »

**LUI**

- « monsieur nous allons fermer. »

La voix du barman traversa péniblement le brouillard éthylique dans lequel baignait Simon depuis des heures.

- « on ne peut pas le laisser conduire dans cet état…. Ecoute Sam, c'est un habitué laisse le dormir dans l'arrière salle de toute façon même bourré il n'est pas violent. »

Deux bras le levèrent de son siège et le portèrent vers un lit de camp où il s'endormit. Pourtant ce sommeil n'eut rien de reposant, il entendait encore dans sa tête la voix de Valérie le traiter de vulgaire parasite, de gigolo et bien d'autres mots bien peu flatteurs…..

Ses mots avaient à peine franchi la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle les regrettait mais le mal était fait, fou de rage il quitta son appartement et vint dans ce petit bar qui n'était pas loin de chez Joy, il but jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Le lendemain, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où je me réveillai, pendant un instant j'ai cru avoir été enlevé par la commission pourtant, tout était à sa place, mon portable, l'arme à ma cheville, silencieusement je sortis, je reconnus enfin le bar où je m'étais rendu afin d'oublier Valérie et ses paroles.

Je quittai le bar et pris la direction de l'appartement de Joy, je ressentais le besoin de lui parler, j'avais besoin de l'avis d'une femme sur une question qui me taraude de plus en plus.

Même Kerenski a trouvé chaussure à son pied alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement de Joy s'ouvrit je fus cloué sur place, ce n'est pas Joy qui m'a ouvert mais son petit ami, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, j'aurais peut être du appeler avant de venir.

Pourtant quand elle me vit, elle ne se montra pas gênée du tout, elle vint vers moi et lorsque je fis mine de partir me retint.

Alors je m'ouvris à elle et lui fit part de mes doutes et mes interrogations.

J : « comment peux tu prendre ce que dit cette fille au sérieux ? »

S (d'un ton las) : « Joy, elle ne fait que dire tout haut ce que d'autres pensent tout bas. »

J : « faux, tu dis n'importe quoi. Qui aide Kerenski dans ses recherches contre la commission, de plus ton boulot c'est garde du corps et rien d'autre, et plus que cela tu es cet ami vers lequel Largo se tourne pour ne pas se perdre tu es le garde fou qui lui évite de prendre la grosse tête. Mais surtout tu es un membre de cette petite famille qu'on s'est construit à force de sacrifice, alors franchement que sait elle de ce que nous traversons pour émettre de tels jugements, je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense. »

Ces paroles me firent du bien et l'espace d'un instant j'entrevis encore plus distinctement ce que Largo a vu avant n'importe qui d'autre et compris pourquoi il l'aimait autant, fidèle, elle est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve aux gens qui comptent pour elle.

Je quittai son appartement plus léger et pris la direction du groupe.

Je laissai passer une semaine avant de décider d'aller la voir, durant cette semaine, elle laissa plusieurs messages sur mon répondeur, moi je n'appelai à aucun moment, j'avais besoin de faire le tri dans mes sentiments et prendre une décision. Ceci ne m'empêcha pas d'annoncer à Largo que j'ai trouvé un homme en short chez Joy, c'est plaisant de le voir se débattre avec sa jalousie, le voilà à la place de Joy, il la voit avec un homme qui cherche à la combler et qui est au petit soin pour elle, honnêtement je suis un peu jaloux, car il nous vole le temps que nous passons ensemble.

Bon, c'est pas sain de rester toujours collé les uns aux autres mais quelque part nous avons pris l'habitude d'avoir son attention exclusivement concentré sur nous trois, alors voir quelqu'un venir et occuper une place dans sa vie c'est bizarre, tout ce que je raconte est bizarre.

J'ai entendu Joy l'interroger et essayer de comprendre, bon elle a pas su s'y prendre elle est si maladroite dans ce genre de situation, ce qui a rendu son intervention encore plus précieuse.

Dés que la porte se referma sur Joy et Stéphanie, Valérie s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça, son corps si délicieux m'appelait pourtant je résistai, je devais d'abord savoir.

En me voyant m'éloigner celle-ci leva les yeux vers moi et ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes.

V : « pardonne moi Simon mais je suis jalouse, jalouse de l'affection que tu sembles porter à Joy, à cette manière si particulière que tu as de la traiter de la mettre à part par rapport aux autres femmes que tu côtoies. »

Là, je tombai des nues, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-la, d'habitude c'est les petites amies de Largo qui piquent une crise à cause de la présence de Joy ou le montent contre elle. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Elle a tenté de me blesser et y a réussi tout cela par jalousie, j'ai compris ces arguments mais comment lui faire comprendre que le danger et l'état d'aguets dans lequel nous vivons en permanence nous rapproche de façon étrange et fusionnelle pratiquement si bien que chaque événement prend des proportions gigantesque.

Je nous laisse une chance, on verra ce que cela donnera.

Kerenski se fiance officiellement ce soir, bien que mystérieux je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert je suis heureux de voir qu'il a trouvé une femme assez belle, dans toute l'acceptation du terme qui sera pour lui la compagne de sa vie.

Je sais que je ne les laisserai pas tomber et qu'eux non plus ne me laisseront pas tomber, mais il est une affection que la famille ne peut donner mais qu'un compagnon ou une compagne peut donner, mais notre accomplissement n'est total que lorsque ses deux affections s'unissent afin de créer cet équilibre si rare et précieux. Cette impression de paix que l'on ressent lorsque le soir venu on s'abandonne au sommeil avec la conviction de retrouver au réveil, un être aimé.

Moi mieux que quiconque j'arrive à le percevoir, malgré toute mon affection et mon amour pour elle, ma sœur Vanessa, vit sa propre vie sans rendre de compte à personne, elle semble m'avoir chassé de sa vie, même à l'hôpital elle n'est pas venue me voir, pourtant elle est ma chair et mon sang.

C'est toujours l'Intel qui est présente. Or elle ne peut m'apporter cette stabilité affective qu'apporte une présence, celle de la femme aimée. Je pense l'avoir enfin trouvée.


	4. Chapter 4

**COUPLE IV : LARGO, MARINA ET ESTRELLA**

**ELLE : MARINA**

J'ai rencontré Largo lors d'une soirée de la St Sylvestre, il est arrivé bon dernier, mais avant de saluer quiconque il a d'abord présenté ses respects à Monique Hastings Winch avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de leur dire quelque chose, la femme qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec lui et la discussion entre eux deux semblait assez vive, d'où je me trouvai je vis son expression se durcir, la femme sembla cinglée par sa remarque, Simon sembla gêné, en m'approchant je l'entendis s'excuser avant de s'éloigner, son ami aussi. C'est à cet instant précis que nos regards s'accrochèrent, son regard s'adoucit et un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres il s'approcha de moi et on ne se quitta plus de la soirée.

Je n'attendais rien de cette soirée, pourtant elle se déroula le mieux du monde, de prés Largo est aussi séduisant et drôle que je pouvais le penser.

Son ami, Simon quitta la soirée en premier, il était accompagné de Candi un mannequin d'un célèbre couturier de la cinquième avenue. Bien plus tard nous quittâmes nous aussi la soirée, et cette femme s'accrocha à nos pas.

L (un soupir irrité) : « Joy je rentre au groupe, alors lâche moi deux secondes. »

J : « je ne fais que mon boulot Largo alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

L : « c'est toi qui complique tout, je ne cours aucun risque, donc rentre chez toi. »

Sur ces mots nous nous engouffrâmes dans la limousine, alors que Largo se penchait sur moi et claquait la porte en l'empêchant de monter, je vis une étrange lueur dans son regard que je ne compris pas.

Et je n'y pensai plus, cette nuit là nous dormîmes très peu mais aucun de nous ne s'en serait plaint.

Il était dix heures passées lorsque nous quittâmes la chambre, après un repas très câlin, Largo appela son pilote et nous partîmes pour Aspen, cette semaine fut paradisiaque mais le retour à la réalité fut moins agréable. A peine avions nous mis un pied dans la tour que tous s'abattirent sur lui, la première fut sa garde du corps, dans sa tenue de travail elle était effrayante, un visage inexpressif, un regard glacial, bien que je la dépassai d'une dizaine de centimètres je me sentis toute petite devant elle.

Largo lui fit une mimique de gamin pris en faute mais rien ne se passa.

J : « ça va ? Ta crise d'autoritarisme t'est passée, j'espère que tu as apprécié ton séjour à la montagne et le fait de risquer ta peau, tu sais combien de tes petits camarades de jeux se trouvaient dans les environs. Ce fut un plaisir de les accueillir et les détourner de toi. »

L : « Joy tu n'avais pas le droit de me suivre, j'ai le droit à un minimum d'intimité je pense. »

J : « dis le à l'assassin envoyé pour te tuer. »

Sur ces mots elle le quitta mais en se détournant elle chancela et tomba évanouie sur le sol, en la bougeant Largo se retrouva la main couverte de sang. Il pâlit et perdit tous ses moyens, s'asseyant sur le sol il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer, il fut bientôt rejoint par Simon et un autre homme qui avant de se pencher vers elle donna l'ordre d'appeler une ambulance, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais le hall semblait figé.

S : « que lui est il arrivé ? »

L : « j'arrivais avec Marina quand Joy m'a chopé à la porte et m'a engueulé comme d'habitude. »

G : « d'habitude elle ne doit pas te surveiller dans la neige pendant une semaine. »

L : « hein…. »

S : « Largo je peux savoir ce qui te prend, partir et la laisser alors qu'elle n'avait pas un sous en poche. De plus tu savais que la commission te surveillait de près. Alors elle a fait son boulot. »

L'ambulance arriva enfin et on la transporta vers le Nério Hospital, suivie de prés par une grosse voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient les trois hommes, les infirmiers ayant empêché Largo de les accompagner.

Durant tout le temps que dura sa maladie, Largo se partagea entre moi, le groupe et l'hôpital, j'en conçus de l'amertume je résolus donc de l'éloigner de lui, elle était violente il me sera facile de la pousser à commettre une erreur.

Elle demeura à l'hôpital pendant deux jours avant de sortir, bien qu'affaiblie elle reprit le travail, moi je me suis installée à la tour, je croyais que la vie de milliardaire était plaisante or Largo devait travailler des fois jusqu'à vingt heures par jours, moi-même travaillant cela ne me gênait pas, mais quand j'étais prés de lui, je ne voulais pas la voir, elle semblait à sa place dans le penthouse, j'ai essayé une fois de m'informer auprès Gabriella mais celle-ci ne pipa mot.

De par mon travail, j'ai côtoyé beaucoup de puissants pourtant l'ambiance à la tour est différente et la sécurité tellement renforcée que je ne pouvais franchir le hall ou le parking sans la carte magnétique que m'a remis Largo.

Souvent le matin en quittant le penthouse je la voyais arpenter les étages en compagnie de deux vigiles armés. Finalement je n'ai rien eu à faire pour l'éloigner la tension entre Largo et sa garde du corps semblait grandir à chacune de nos sorties, je n'ai pas eu à m'attaquer à elle directement puisqu'il me suffisait de convaincre Largo de sortir sans protection.

Ceci dura un mois avant que tout ne bascule et qu'une violente dispute n'éclate entre Largo et elle.

Au début le ton monta entre elle et Largo et rapidement cela dégénéra Simon tenta bien de calmer Largo et de lui expliquer qu'au vu des dernières menaces il devrait écouter ce que lui disait Joy, mais trop furieux pour se contrôler Largo ignora son ami et continua d'invectiver sa garde du corps c'est à ce moment que Kerenski arriva et s'interposa entre Largo et Joy. Là il perdit réellement tout sens de la mesure, je ne le reconnaissais plus, à croire qu'un autre homme se trouvait face à moi, je me rendis compte que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, c'est un autre homme que je découvre, vindicatif dur rien à voir avec l'homme souriant que j'ai rencontré il y a quatre semaines.

Celui-ci est dur caractériel mais surtout injuste, alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, Largo dut prononcer quelque chose puisque les yeux du russe flambèrent et avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir il lui mit son poing dans la figure et allait continuer, ce n'est pas Simon qui allait pouvoir faire quelque chose, Joy elle, plus frêle arrêta son poing,

J : « arrête, tu sais bien que cela ne cessera jamais, à chaque femme qui s'installe dans sa vie cela reprend à quoi bon. »

L : « lui aussi…. Hein c'est ça. »

G : « ça suffit Largo, qui es tu pour lui faire des procès ? »

J : « arrêtez tous les deux, nous avons assez de problèmes sans en rajouter, Largo, pourquoi essaies tu de faire porter aux autres le poids de tes états d'âmes gère les et assume les, j'ai bien assumé les miens. »

S : « mais à quel prix ? »

Cette dispute semble avoir crevé un abcès dont je n'avais pas conscience, puisque ensuite tous semblèrent plus calmes, sereins.

Largo semblait avoir oublié ma présence, je me rappelai à son souvenir en lui rappelant la soirée prévue pour ce soir, ce à quoi Joy s'opposa en lui remettant à l'esprit son engagement auprès de Monique à assister à l'un de ces galas dont elle raffolait.

Je dus me plier à cette décision, notre histoire dura encore un mois mais la rébellion de Largo semble avoir pris fin, il est redevenu le business man que j'ai rencontré, peut être un milliardaire en blue-jean mais travaillant de longues heures durant avec l'aide de sa garde du corps ou sous sa surveillance, le tout agrémenté d'attentats, prises d'otage, alors il se transforme en justicier et fonce en compagnie de son ami, son frère Simon alors que derrière eux Joy hoche la tête dans un mouvement de résignation.

La vie auprès de lui est sans doute palpitante mais si contraignante, je suis en droit de demander de l'homme qui partage ma vie de me laisser la plus grande place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, avec Largo ce n'était pas le cas, malgré toutes mes ruses mon pouvoir n'était que sensuel, il était enchaîné à moi par le sexe mais rien d'autre, sur ce plan là il n'y avait rien à dire pourtant une fois hors du lit je cessai d'exister ou presque puisqu'à toutes mes requêtes il accède pourtant souvent j'avais le sentiment d'être l'outil d'une revanche.

Le monde est vraiment petit, ce soir je croise Largo une nouvelle fois depuis notre séparation, il est arrivé à la soirée en compagnie de Joy, ainsi que de ses deux autres acolytes. Deux gardes du corps les accompagnent et je ne doute pas un seul instant que Joy et Kerenski soient armés mais ce soir elle est ici en tant qu'invitée et cet air possessif qu'il arbore jamais je ne le lui ai vu.

**ESTRELLA**

J'ai rencontré Largo à sa sortie d'une liaison tumultueuse avec une femme travaillant dans la mode. Personnellement j'étais séparée de mon mari, ce dernier ayant choisi de partir avec sa secrétaire.

Notre histoire si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi fut une coïncidence, je travaille pour le département recherche développement du groupe en tant qu'assistante du directeur du centre, Largo lui est venu inspecter cette section en compagnie de sa garde du corps et de son meilleur ami. Quand je les ai accueillis à leur descente d'avion, impossible de croire que l'une des trois personnes se dressant devant moi est le puissant patron du groupe W, je voyais descendre d'avion un petit brun râleur et un grand blond qui semblait ensommeillé, la dernière à descendre de l'avion fut Joy.

Joy, elle n'a pas changé ou presque pas du tout, la dernière fois qu'elle s'est arrêtée à Vienne, elle accompagnait Nério, ce dernier venait s'enquérir de l'avancée des travaux de construction du centre de RD.

Durant ce séjour je pus juger de son efficacité, elle est redoutable, si à l'inverse de Nério elle est linéaire je ne me faisais pas d'illusion il ne faisait pas bon de se frotter à elle. Je l'ai vue tuer de sang froid un homme qui avait tenté de tuer Nério. Alors qu'elle pensait que seul Nério la voyait, elle se départit de son masque de froideur pour laisser transparaître ce qui pourrait être du regret et de la mélancolie, puis rapidement son regard reprit son impassibilité.

Nous primes place dans la limousine qui attendait, à l'intérieur la température était plus clémente, en cette fin de mois de septembre le temps était très froid.

S : « Largo, il fait un froid de canard, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas les températures polaires. »

J : « oh ! Pauvre chou viens que je te réchauffe. » En disant cela Joy se moquait ouvertement de Simon.

S : « c'est ça moque toi, toi tu portes un bien joli manteau. »

J (prenant un air hautain) : « je suis prévoyante, pas comme toi. »

S : « j'ai choisi l'élégance moi, je ne ressemble pas à une mémé. »

Le regard de Joy était devenu orageux, prise par sa dispute avec Simon elle n'avait pas senti le poids de la tête de Largo sur son épaule. Au moment où elle ébauchait le mouvement de se jeter à la tête de Simon elle sentit ce poids étranger sur son épaule. Les deux compagnons de voyage de Largo se calmèrent aussitôt, baissant considérablement le volume de leur discussion.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes en vue de l'hôtel, je descendis en premier suivi de prés par Simon, je l'accompagnai à l'accueil où je demandai les clés des suites qui leur avaient été réservées.

Je les abandonnai pour repartir vaquer à mes occupations, je les retrouverai demain matin afin de servir d'interprète à Monsieur Winch pendant le sommet rassemblant des représentants des pays du golfe.

Je découvris durant ces quelques jours un autre Largo Winch, mature, sérieux prenant très à cœur ses prérogatives de PDG du groupe le plus puissant.

Ce fut ensuite la soirée clôturant ce sommet, parmi les présents il y avait le roi Haddad et son épouse ainsi que son garde du corps Fayçal. J'accompagnai Largo en qualité de compagne, Simon et Joy en tant que gardes du corps.

C'est étrange qui aurait pu croire en voyant Largo et sa garde du corps que ce qui existait entre eux pouvait dépasser la simple relation de travail, personne même moi je ne le croyais pas, dans l'intimité il traite Joy en amie sollicite ses conseils mais jamais il ne la perd de vue, il sait toujours où elle se trouve à croire qu'ils ont une connexion.

J'ai cru que cela n'allait pas plus loin, en fait si, durant la soirée clôturant le sommet nous avons forcé sur la boisson, alors aussi discrètement que possible nous avons quitté la réception, grisée par le champagne et séduite par mon compagnon j'ai senti mes inhibitions s'envoler avec les bulles de champagne, dans l'ascenseur je cessai de tergiverser et me penchai doucement sur le visage de Largo que je me mis à explorer avec mes lèvres et mes doigts tour à tour, bientôt nous arrivâmes à l'étage….. Tout se fondit dans ma tête en un kaléidoscope de sensations vertigineuses.

En définitif ce que j'ai pu considérer comme une histoire ne fut que l'histoire d'un soir, assise dans ma chambre d'hôtel je pleure ce qui aurait pu être une belle histoire devant moi s'étale en double page la photo de Largo enlaçant son garde du corps, son regard ne peut cacher l'affection qu'il semble lui porter. Sur la photo la tenue qu'elle arbore est différente de celles auxquelles j'ai pris l'habitude de la voir, plus courte et aussi plus sexy elle montre de façon éclatante quelle femme sublime elle est.

Le matin à notre réveil, il m'embrassa tendrement et s'excusa mais pour lui ceci n'est qu'une histoire sans lendemain, si je le croise demain se souviendra-t-il de qui je suis et de cette nuit que nous avons partagée à Vienne. D'ailleurs il sembla perdre contenance un bref instant lorsqu'il trouva un petit mot sur le bureau, il ne put réprimer un geste de colère et écraser son poing sur le bureau.

Mon avion part dans une heure, la réceptionniste vient de m'annoncer l'arrivée de mon taxi. Je quitte NY pour retourner chez moi en Autriche, laissant derrière moi des regrets et un cœur brisé, car avec son charme Largo n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour que je tombe amoureuse, qui a dit que le coup de foudre n'existait pas ?

**LARGO :**

Le soir tombe doucement, ce soir on annonce officiellement le mariage de Georgi Kerenski et Helen Kerr, je l'envie.

La journée a été tellement longue et chargée, réveillé depuis six heures du matin je n'ai pas pu souffler un seul instant, mais je m'estime satisfait après d'âpre discussion avec le conseil j'ai réussi à sauver les emplois de dix unités industrielles propriétés du groupe en Inde, au Nicaragua et au Maghreb, la journée a été bénéfique jusqu'à certaine mesure, j'attends l'arrivée des autres afin de partir assister à la réception qu'organise les Kerr pour les fiançailles de leur fille et de mon informaticien. Cette année n'a pas échappé à la règle, à croire qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans drame ou que je ne sais pas retenir les leçons. C'est peut être ça, j'aime les femmes pourtant j'ai entre les mains la plus belle et la plus compréhensive d'entre elles.

Malgré l'amour que je lui porte je ne peux pas prétendre avoir fait des efforts pour nous remettre ensemble après qu'elle ait choisi de mettre un terme momentané à notre histoire, au contraire je suis sorti avec encore plus de fille que par le passé, peut être dans un esprit de revanche afin de lui montrer que son refus ne me touchait guère. Pourtant j'aurai du savoir moi mieux que quiconque à quel point elle ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments, une bombe entre ses mains lui ferait moins peur, mais non rien à faire, elle est LA femme de ma vie et je n'ai pas su faire le moindre geste pour lui prouver la véracité de mes sentiments alors que j'ai fait des extravagances pas possible pour des histoires d'un soir.

La porte du penthouse s'ouvre et laisse passer Simon, je rentre le rejoindre, c'est mon pote mon frère pourtant je n'ai pas assuré lorsqu'il a eu besoin de moi, c'était pendant ma liaison avec Marina ou Célia en tout cas je n'ai pas assuré par contre Joy oui, je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit un soir où nous sommes sortis tous les deux ensemble comme par le passé, ni Valérie ni aucune autre femme, même Joy n'a pas fait la difficile pour nous laisser partir.

Jusqu'à présent je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu entre Simon et Valérie, ce dernier sait esquiver les discussions qui le mettent mal à l'aise Joy elle pas la peine d'essayer c'est lors de cette soirée que j'ai appris que Joy partageait la vie de quelqu'un, je fus complètement déstabilisé, voilà donc ce qui avait changé en elle, ce n'était pas un changement flagrant, il était plus subtil je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais depuis cette soirée je fis plus attention et cela m'apparut, son habillement était devenu plus féminin, oh elle n'a pas changé du tout au tout, elle affectionne toujours ces petites tenues sportives et décontracte mais à présent il y avait de petits bijoux qui égaillaient ses tenues, son visage a un air calme apaisé, elle avait cet air lorsque nous étions ensemble. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je vais la perdre en faveur de ce rival que je n'ai pas vu venir.

Je peux prétendre pour soulager ma conscience qu'elle est si secrète pourtant même cette excuse ne me convainc pas, je me suis aveuglé j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés que je l'ai considérée mienne quoi que je fasse, et d'une certaine manière c'est le cas.

Elle m'a tout passé tout pardonné même ces mots malheureux que j'ai eu pendant cette violente dispute et où j'en suis venu aux mains avec Kerenski, ce jour là c'est comme si la foudre m'avait frappé, en le voyant une main sur ses épaules dans un geste si familier j'ai perdu toute mesure pourtant c'est un geste si anodin. En la voyant s'interposer et le calmer mais surtout en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche je me suis senti si minable si petit que je n'ai rien rajouté d'ailleurs ils étaient partis me laissant seul, pourtant ce n'était pas ma seule faute envers elle, je suis parti à Aspen avec ma dernière conquête sur un coup de tête et Jerry voyant mon arrivée sans protection l'a appelée, alors sous un fallacieux prétexte il retarda le départ du jet discrètement elle se faufila à côté des pilotes, puis assura ma sécurité dans la neige, ces dix jours je ne sais qui je suis devenu mais pas quelqu'un dont je pourrais être fier, en y repensant pendant que je la veillais à l'hôpital j'avais envie de me cacher sans un petit trou de souris.

Je crois que je m'aveuglai, je voulais seulement croire que quelqu'un d'autre oserait me remettre à ma place quand je dépassai les limites m'empêcherait de me croire qu dessus des autres, je voulais oublier, tenter de trouver une raison de cesser d'aimer Joy, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que cette intensité de sentiment venait de l'urgence dans laquelle je vivais, pourtant cette urgence ne cessait pas lorsque je rencontrai une femme, avec Marina j'ai eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'elle comprenait, elle travaillait elle aussi, avait des journées souvent aussi longues que les miennes et comme moi ne pouvait se dérober à certaines contraintes. Pourtant lors de notre rupture elle m'a dit ne pas supporter ma vie par monts et par vaux et qu'elle voulait de l'homme qui partageait sa vie de faire d'elle sa priorité.

Pourquoi est ce que tout est difficile avec les femmes qui traversent ma vie, elles me demandent et me réclament des choses que je ne comprends pas, même durant ma liaison avec Joy j'ai travaillé autant, elle s'en accommodait assez et ne me faisait guère de reproches du genre que m'ont fait plusieurs conquêtes.

J'ai observé Joy après avoir appris sa liaison, son temps de travail n'a pas baissé, elle travaille toujours autant, me tient compagnie le soir et m'aide à traiter certains dossiers et n'est pas la dernière à se lancer dans une aventure et son Raven ne semblait pas s'en plaindre puisque selon Simon leur histoire dure depuis des mois. Alors pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Quatre semaines ont passé avant que je ne fasse connaissance de la perle de Joy, si j'en crois le regard des femmes qui s'attarde sur lui, il est pas mal de sa personne, et cette façon qu'il a de la regarder qui est il pour oser la regarder de la sorte. Après les présentations elle se joignit à lui et fit des politesses, j'ai cessé d'exister pour elle, elle ne m'a pas regardé de la soirée, je n'aime pas voir un autre homme près d'elle, Simon a raison nous avons pris l'habitude de voir son attention focalisée sur nous trois de ne pas la partager avec quiconque, puisque c'est comme ça je me casse.

Le lendemain matin je dus bon pour l'un de ces savons mais je ne regrette rien selon Simon elle a remarqué mon absence la première, elle m'avait vu quitter la salle et quand elle a vu que miss je-suis-mannequin seule dans la salle.

Ensuite facile, dés qu'il arrivait au groupe je faisais des pieds et des mains pour la garder près de moi et l'empêcher de le retrouver. Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir trouvé Estrella dans mon lit à Vienne qui l'a poussé dans ses bras.

Puis vint ce repas clôturant les négociations pour le rachat de XENOTECH, il l'a rejeté et son regard, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Je fus là pour elle. Et depuis lors je l'aide et lui offre mon amitié, mon heure viendra je fais tout pour cela.

Simon est au téléphone avec Valérie cette dernière est à Sofia pour couvrir une conférence, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, c'est Joy cette fois-ci, elle porte une robe, sexy, blanche et courte elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, sans bretelles ni manche, elle laissait voir un corps sublime, si je m'entendais je lui mettrai mon manteau sur les épaules, nos regards se croise et elle me sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin signifiant qu'elle savait à quoi je pensais.

Cette année aura eu du bon, puisqu'elle m'aura permis de faire le point et de comprendre que Joy ne m'appartenait pas et que si je voulais obtenir d'elle plus que cette complicité dans le travail j'allais devoir faire des efforts et cette fois je suis décidé et c'est clair dans ma tête, je l'aime et je la veux elle sera ma femme. Elle seule me comprend réellement, en fait je sais ce qui n'a pas marché la pression qui est sur mes épaules est si énorme que souvent mon comportement et celui de Simon est si infantile qu'il faut avoir une sacrée patience pour nous supporter et Joy le fait bien Kerenski aussi. C'est grâce à leur présence que je peux me permettre ces petits caprices qui me font souffler un peu m'empêchant de sombrer. Je crois bien que Joy est mon tout, mon univers, garde du corps, amie, secrétaire, assistante, compagne et mère aussi, elle a pour moi ces petits gestes d'affection et de soutien qui me permettent de tenir. Elle m'apporte cet équilibre et cette sensation d'apaisement nécessaire pour faire face qu groupe et ses exigences.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace, puis tous les deux nous prenons la direction de la porte, Simon nous emboîte le pas, on va chercher Kerenski au bunker, il est capable d'oublier sa propre soirée de fiançailles.

Je n'ai plus à chercher, j'ai trouvé mon port d'attache Joy Arden cela ne sera pas facile mais cette fois ci je ne la laisserai pas décider seule de l'avenir de notre histoire, ce sont des histoires à deux et nous serons deux à écrire la notre.

**FIN**


End file.
